Difficult homecoming
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Aragorn, coming down with illness, decides to come home after having been gone for a long time. He’s not all too clear in his mind and orcs find him. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Difficult homecoming  
  
Author: marbienl  
  
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Aragorn, coming down with illness, decides to come home after having been gone for a long time. He's not all too clear in his mind and orcs find him.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
Rating: R - NC-17 for violence and torture. So don't read if this is not what you like.  
  
~~~

Chapter 1  
  
Aragorn looked at the sky; he couldn't believe that it was almost winter again, he had set out in spring when the days were long and warm. Time seemed to pass by quickly as the weather had now changed to being dark, wet and cold. He coughed a couple of times; it was getting worse, it hurt more and more when he coughed and he feared that if he did not reach Rivendell in time, where he could take some rest, that it would blossom into full fledged pneumonia.   
  
It was just so that his travels brought him to the southern borders of Mirkwood. He knew that there was trouble brewing there, but it was the shortest way back home, so he was trying to be alert as possible. Unfortunately, he had a fierce headache which made it difficult to concentrate and it took a lot of energy from him, energy that he seemed to be lacking recently.  
  
A deafening roar filled his ears and he clamped his hands over his ears. He looked up at a burning tree only a couple of yards away. Lightening had struck unsuspecting and though he was glad that he himself was missed, he scowled at the burning tree- angry at the lightening for aggravating his headache.  
  
All of a sudden, an arrow flew past him, narrowly missing him and embedding itself in the dying tree. Startled, Aragorn looked up and immediately, his hand went to the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw it as he saw a band of orcs coming towards him.

One in front, the leader presumably, yelled something to his fellow creatures in the foul tongue of Mordor and before Aragorn had a chance to run or even draw his sword, he was surrounded by the beasts. He held still as the orcs pointed their weapons at him. One orc divested him of his sword while the leader smirked. It spoke to Aragorn in the Common Tongue.  
  
"Tis long since we had some fun with a human. Elves and dwarves are all right, but they won't scream so nicely as a human."

Aragorn clenched his fists and immediately, two orcs held his arms in a tight grip, causing him to wince as they were almost wrenched from their sockets. He glared at the leader.  
  
"Not talking, are we? Perhaps you will like our ways of making prisoners talk, well, actually, scream!" The leader turned round and snarled something in his foul language. Immediately, two smaller orcs went away.  
  
Aragorn looked at them suspiciously. This did not look good. After only a minute or so, the orcs returned with something in their hands. Aragorn frowned when he recognized what they were- bear traps.   
  
The leader, Zuka, saw fear in the man's eyes and smirked, baring his sharp teeth. "Ahh, wondering what we will use them for, aren't you? You will find out soon enough." Again Zuka said something to the smaller orcs.  
  
Aragorn tried to struggle when he saw them coming closer. The orcs holding him didn't appreciate it and one of them hit him hard on his temple, causing blood to flow down the side of his face. The ranger was momentarily stunned and stars appeared in his vision. The orcs holding him suddenly yanked his arms- hard. Aragorn stifled a cry as the pain was almost unbearable. He heard two eerie pops and knew they had just expertly dislocated his shoulders. The orcs then quickly grabbed a length of coarse rope and tied his arms behind his back, forcing his shoulders back at an unnatural angle and causing even more pain.  
  
Aragorn breathed heavily and coughed, bringing even more pain to his tired and hurt body, but still he did not scream.  
  
The two smaller orcs staked the traps to the ground and looked at their leader. Zuka smiled and spoke a command to the two still holding him up. Aragorn started struggling, not caring if he would be hit again, only wanting to get as far away from the traps as he could.  
  
Zuka enjoyed seeing his captive's struggle and he stepped forward, holding Aragorn's chin with his claw and forcing the man to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Struggle all you want. It doesn't matter; hurt you will. Die you shall- in the end. But we hope you will be some nice entertainment in between." Zuka now ripped Aragorn's cloak away and clawed his way through his upper clothing, leaving Aragorn naked from the waist up and shivering in the cold weather. He was bleeding in some of the places where Zuka's claws had dug into his skin. "Everyone of us will have some fun with you tonight."       
  
At this, some of the orcs produced some whips from their belts, others took out knives or found some other instrument of torture. But all of them showed malice in their eyes and pleasure with what they were about to do.  
  
Zuka gave one more command and Aragorn was moved towards the traps. Two more orcs appeared and held his struggling legs. At a nod from the orc, Aragorn's left leg was thrust into the trap, causing it to snap shut, soon the same happened to his right one.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes to keep from screaming, concentrating only on breathing. So this was how he was going to die, he thought.  
  
When he had somewhat regained his breath, Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at the orcs surrounding him. He saw Zuka walk towards the burning tree that had been struck by the lightening and hold something in it for awhile. Then he turned back and walked over to his helpless prisoner.  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew wide and the fear he felt was clearly reflected in them.  
  
Zuka studied the glowing iron, then looked at the human. "And so it begins…" He said.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  


Chapter 2  
  
Legolas was patrolling the southern borders of his home in search of any disturbances. With him was another elf who he had known since his youth, Handil, a good friend.   
He was sitting high up in a tree, watching the sun rise; it was time for them to return home. He had spotted no sign of orcs, but they _had_ killed some of the evil spiders that resided in Mirkwood.  
  
He thought of his father. Wasn't he expecting Lord Elrond to arrive today? Legolas hoped that Estel had come with him, though it was possible that he was out in the wild.   
  
Legolas was pulled out of his ruminations by a shout from Handil. He climbed down the tree and hurried to his friend.  
  
"What is it, Handil? Have you found something?"   
  
"Legolas, I…" Handil hesitated, but upon seeing the questioning look on the prince's face, he pointed to where he had just come from.  
  
Legolas walked only a few yards, then stopped dead in his tracks. He was in a clearing of some sort, but what drew his eyes was the form just on the other edge of the clearing.  
  
With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Legolas walked to the figure, looking for any signs of life. He almost didn't dare to breathe as he recognized the man. Quickly, he knelt next to Aragorn's form and held his fingers gently against the man's neck. He waited, hoping to feel… there! It was weak, but his friend still lived.  
  
Legolas' eyes took in the condition of his friend. He was naked from the waist up and his torso was decorated with bruises, what looked to be whip weals and… burn marks? His arms were behind him, but Legolas could tell from the angle they were in that they were dislocated. A gash marred the ranger's temple and blood had crusted in his hair. It pained Legolas to see his friend like this. But the worst things were the burn marks on his face, luckily not near his eyes, and the bear traps biting into his ankles.  
  
Legolas took off his own cloak and gently draped it over the still form, sensing the minute tremors running through the weakened body. He looked at Handil, who had a sorrowful look on his face, Aragorn was also a friend of his and it pained him to see him like this.  
  
"Help me with the traps and his arms." He softly said to his friend.  
  
Handil swallowed and nodded, doing so. It was difficult getting the traps off when trying not to jar their friend, but they managed. Next, Legolas felt for broken bones- it seemed as though Aragorn had many broken ribs. Legolas laid his head on Aragorn's head and listened. There didn't appear to be any sign that his lungs were pierced, but it did seem as though there was a congestion building up. Together with Handil, Legolas carefully turned the unconscious human on his side so Handil could cut his bonds. When he had done so, Aragorn's arms fell limply down.  
  
All the while, Legolas had been murmuring reassuring words to his human friend in elvish, not knowing if he could hear it, but anxious to let him know it was going to be alright- that he was safe.  
  
Aragorn was gently laid on his back, his arms at his sides. They felt cold to the touch and had a purple tint. Legolas looked at Handil, who understood. Legolas braced Aragorn while Handil pulled first his right arm in a way so his shoulder popped back in place, then the left.  
  
When they did this, Legolas heard the first sign of life from his friend. He gasped, holding back a scream and weakly trying to move away, yet not having the strength to move even an inch.  
  
Legolas gently stroked his hair and whispered to him in elvish, knowing he would understand those words better than common. "It's going to be all right, Estel. You are safe now."  
  
Instead of calming his friend, as he thought the effect would be, Aragorn seemed to be struggling even more, starting to cough harshly and struggling for breath.  
  
"Estel, it is I, Legolas. Hush now, you are safe. We'll take you back to my home, you're safe…"  
  
Handil looked at Legolas. "I could give him something that would send him to sleep."   
  
Legolas looked thoughtful. "Nay, I do not think he is strong enough for that. And yet I would not see him hurting so."  
  
Handil came closer. "If I may, Legolas. I can make his mind rest for a couple of hours without using any drug."  
  
Legolas nodded. Handil carefully rested his hands on top of Aragorn's temples and closed his eyes. The man's struggles lessened as he ran out of energy. Handil send some of his own energy into the young human and caressed his hurting soul, cradling it, hushing it until it was calm and resting. He opened his eyes and saw that his friend was sleeping, his face for the moment free of pain. Handil took a moment to regain his strength; it was a great gift he possessed, yet it took a lot out of him, so he only used it in emergencies.  
  
The two elves took a moment to tend to Aragorn's wounds, cleaning and binding them. His arms were bound to his sides so the shoulders would stay in place. He would need further care once they had reached the palace.  
  
"Let us return home immediately." Legolas said, carefully scooping his young friend into his arms and setting into a brisk pace, careful not to jostle his charge too much. Handil walked close behind, watching for any signs of trouble the entire way back.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	3. 3

I'd just like to thank the people who have reviewed my story. It made me so happy to read them! :) Well, this chapter is short, but I certainly do have one more coming before I leave…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was nearing nightfall when the elves and human reached the palace of Thranduil. When they reached the gate, Legolas commanded it to open and they went through. There were several elves on guard, happy to see the return of their prince, but wondering at his strange burden.  
  
Handil walked ahead and held the door open for his friends. Aragorn was getting even worse, the heat of the fever radiating from him, but he shivered as if cold. He would need to be cooled down- and soon! Legolas had once heard from Elrond that if a fever was present for too long and too high, the person could suffer brain damage. But what worried Legolas even more, were the wounds on his ankles- the bandages around them were soaked with blood, indicating that the wounds had not closed. Legolas feared that there had been poison on the traps. He put his mouth close to Aragorn's ear. "Hold on, my friend, we're almost there."   
  
When they were inside, Handil ran to the nearest guard. "Tell me, Rhovanil, where is king Thranduil?"  
  
"He is in his chambers, along with his visitors from Imladris. He commanded not to be disturbed."  
  
Handil looked at the guard. "I thank you, my friend, but I have need of his services and those of the Lord Elrond."  
  
Rhovanil was about to object when he saw Legolas walking up the stairs with someone in his arms, but what really drew his attention was the blood that dripped on the floor, leaving a trail.  
  
"Get them- and quick, Rhovanil! Tis the Lord Elrond's son. Tell them to come to Legolas' room." Handil said. But Rhovanil needed no further urging; he darted off to the king's chambers.  
  
Handil nodded his head and followed after his prince.  
  
~~~  
  
Rhovanil knocked on the door where his king was in a meeting. Thranduil answered for him to enter and Rhovanil opened the door. The occupants of the room looked at him with a questioning look. Rhovanil was a good elf and he would not disturb them unless it were important.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my lords. There is need of both your healing abilities." He said, looking at his king and Lord Elrond. "Tis Estel, my lords. Please come to Legolas' room."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond hurried out of the chamber to Legolas' room, leaving the twins and Glorfindel behind with worried looks.   
  
"Oh no." Elrohir whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	4. 4

Author smiled evilly indeed, Nili, after she finished laughing with pleasure. I haven't forgotten about the orcs, they'll come back sooner or later. 

And Lina Skye, don't worry TOO much about your baby- he's mine too! ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the meantime, Legolas had carried Aragorn to his room and gently laid him on his bed. He looked behind him and noticed with worry the trail of blood. He turned back to his friend and stroked some sweaty locks from his forehead, still murmuring soothing words to his friend.  
  
The ranger's lips were moving and a frown appeared on his pale face. He twitched slightly and he started coughing. Legolas gently held him up, wanting to rub soothing circles on his back but not being able to because of the injuries. Instead, he held him close and continued whispering to him.  
  
When the coughing subsided, Legolas laid his friend back down again, making sure some pillows were in his back, raising his upper body and easing his breathing. Where were his father and Lord Elrond? Estel's wouldn't live much longer without their care!  
  
Handil arrived just then. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, fetch a bowl with cold water and a cloth. His temperature needs to be brought down."  
  
Handil nodded and left to get the required items.  
  
Legolas sighed as he prepared to take off Aragorn's clothing. It would have to be cut off; Estel could not handle the jostling it would bring.  
  
Legolas took one of his elven knives and started to carefully cut away Aragorn's trousers. The man started breathing quicker and moved restless. All of a sudden, his eyes opened and fixed on the blonde elf.  
  
Legolas didn't dare to move. Aragorn had flinched away from him earlier and he didn't want to scare his young friend.  
  
Aragorn squinted his eyes, trying to get his blurry vision focused. Someone was in front of him, he could tell it was not an orc, but he could not tell whether it was man or elf or perhaps even dwarf. Where was he? He didn't remember anything after the orcs… He only knew pain from then on.  
  
Legolas softly spoke to his friend, hoping to get through to what he realized must be a befuddled brain. "It's all right, Estel. It is I, Legolas. You are at my place. You are safe now."  
  
Aragorn tried to focus on the figure's voice. It seemed familiar. Wait, Legolas? He felt relieved that his friend was there. He tried to speak, but as soon as Legolas saw what he tried to do, he put his fingers against the man's lips, silencing him.  
  
"Shh, save your strength. Yes Strider, it is I…" Legolas was about to say more when two elves entered his room. He almost sighed in relief. It was his father and the Lord Elrond.  
  
The arrival of the two new figures seemed to upset Aragorn, who was still not in his clear mind and he tried to get away from them. The fever made him see things, distorted figures that reminded him of the orcs. He searched for his sword, but found his movement limited. His arms were bound! But Legolas had said he was safe? Perhaps he had dreamt Legolas was there and he was still with the orcs. Panicking, he struggled with all his might, trying to get loose. Stars appeared in his vision, taking away what little he had. Suddenly, someone held him, preventing him from moving at all. A voice was in his ear.  
  
"Hush, Estel. It is all right. There is no one here that will harm you. Tis your father and mine- come to help you. You really are safe, my friend."  
  
Legolas' voice. He had to know if he was real. "L-leg…" Was all that came out and he tried to move his hand towards where he suspected his friend to be.  
  
As soon as Legolas saw the minute movement, he took the hand in his, gently squeezing to let his friend know that he was there.  
  
The two elven lords looked worried. They had noticed the trail of blood leading to the room. The young ranger was in a dire condition. Thranduil turned around when he heard a noise. Handil had entered the room, bearing a bowl of water with ice in it and a rag.  
  
Aragorn started breathing heavily; every time he thought he was safe, someone new would enter. He felt a hand gently squeeze his in reassurance. "It's just Handil, Strider."  
  
Aragorn seemed to calm down and his own father came closer. Thranduil was preparing poultices and medicine at Legolas' bureau.  
  
"My dear son…" Elrond whispered, slowly sitting down on the bed, letting Aragorn getting used to his presence. Of all the injuries his son had, he was horrified to see the large burns on Aragorn's face. But when he looked down at the drenched bandages around his ankles and identified them as the source of the blood trail, he instantly became worried that his son had maybe lost too much blood. Desperately he wished he could take away all the pain the young human must surely feel.  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. "Ada?" He croaked out, turning his head in the direction of the voice.  
  
Elrond stroked his son's hair, soothing him with the special healing power he possessed. Inside, he was raging. What had happened to him? "Yes, Estel. You just rest now and let us do all the work." He continued stroking Aragorn's hair and with a gentle nudge of his mind, he forced Aragorn into a deep sleep so they could work.  
  
As soon as his friend slipped into unconsciousness, Legolas finished cutting his trousers off of him and moved away so the older elves could tend to him, explaining as much as he knew while they worked.  
  
"Handil found him in a clearing near the southern borders. It must have been orcs. He was forced into two traps with his legs and I fear there was poison on them. The bleeding hasn't stopped since we released him from the traps." Legolas' head fell to his chest. "You can see for yourselves that he has been beaten and whipped… and burned." The last came out in a whisper. "He has a lot of broken ribs and I fear he has developed pneumonia. He was naked from the waist up when we found him and he seemed to have been lying there at least the entire night. The orcs must have left him there- sure that he would die soon."  
  
"It is fortunate that you came by when you did, or else Estel would surely be dead by now." Elrond said.  
  
The elves continued their ministrations till a new dawn had arrived. Handil and Elrond had transferred some of their energy to Aragorn and Elrond had been able to rid his body of the poison. All were exhausted, but that was a small price to pay for the life of the ranger.   
  
But he was still not out of the woods. Though Thranduil had administered poultices and made him swallow medicine, a fever still raged. He was very weak because of the blood loss and his numerous injuries. His broken ribs and dislocated shoulders would need time to heal and it was indeed pneumonia that had developed, so Aragorn was going to be bedridden for several days at the very least.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	5. 5

Alright, this chapter is short again. I'm evil to make you wait like that, but the next one is coming soon…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was a quiet night when Aragorn finally woke. Dazed eyes roamed over his surroundings- only a small glow from the fireplace lit up the room. _Where am I?   
  
He took in the fact that he lay in an almost upright position in a bed, but this was not his own room, so where was he? _And what happened?  
  
_He tried to get more comfortable, but as he shifted even the smallest bit, he found out several things: the movement of his arms was restricted and pain radiated from his entire body- stealing his breath and making him feel even more tired. _And why does it hurt to breathe?  
  
_He had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he searched the room for anything familiar. A lock of hair was almost in his eyes, annoying the young human to no end since he couldn't brush it away. He gave a sigh of frustration which ended in a coughing fit.  
  
Aragorn's body convulsed with the severity of the coughs and his lungs burned. His body was screaming at him that it wanted to be still and if it didn't get what it wanted; his body would force him to.  
  
Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the fit passed and he became aware of cool hands holding him. A voice was softly speaking to him, but he couldn't focus on the words. The tone was enough for him to realize that it belonged to a friend. One hand left and was replaced with a cool cloth cleaning his face of the drops of perspiration that had gathered there. The young ranger had an unpleasant taste in his mouth and soon, he felt a cup under his mouth. He did what he wanted to do and spat the phlegm out. The hands returned and stroked the hair from his eyes. He was shivering with cold one minute and was uncomfortably warm the next.   
  
Opening eyes he hadn't realized had closed he looked at the person holding him. He inwardly cursed as his unfocussed eyes hid the identity of the person. __What could have possibly happened to make me feel like this? He remembered something about making his way home because he feared he was getting sick. _Well, my fears were true. At least, I think so. But this is not home… so where am I then?  
  
_Silver tears slowly made their way down his cheeks as a headache pounded fiercely behind his eyelids. In his young life, he had experienced these fierce headaches but all too often. Sometimes, they would even take away his sight and the smallest noise felt like an axe slicing through his brain. Yet the voice that was speaking to him didn't hurt; unconsciously, he leaned into the gentle touch.  
  
There was something that he was forgetting. _Something to do with touch…_ He thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness…  
  
~~~  
  
TBC_


	6. 6

For those who are wondering what will become of the orcs; in the next few chapters you'll see. That's all I say for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas had been sitting vigil the night Aragorn had finally awoken for the first time in three days. His own father had made the medicine his human friend needed. It had indeed been poison on the traps and after trying all different kinds of potions, Thranduil had finally come to the one that worked. Elrond's foster son was lucky that he was in Mirkwood while it happened, for the plant that counteracted the poison only grew here. Lord Elrond had been unaware of its existence since he had never come in contact with this kind of poisoning before and Estel would have died for certain. His father could not care for the ranger however; he had to resume his duties again, for the spiders were growing bolder again and actions had to be taken.  
  
The young prince knew that Lord Elrond was resting in the chambers next to his own room- exhausted from caring for his youngest. His energy was drained and even the older elf had realized he needed some rest if he was to be of any use to his son.   
  
Handil had helped Elrond greatly; the elf lord had told them he did not think Estel would have survived, if not for the young elf's help. However, two times in so short a time had completely drained the poor elf. Handil had tried to transfer too much energy- desperate for his friend to live- and he had fallen into a deep sleep; his body's way to prevent him killing himself while trying to help others. That had been the day before yesterday and he still had to wake up.  
  
Where Glorfindel and the twins were, Legolas was not sure. They had sat vigil beside his friend for awhile. Elladan and Elrohir were angry- not at Estel, but at what had happened to him. The blonde elf had a suspicion of what they were up to, but was content to stay with his young friend.  
  
Legolas looked up as he noticed movement from the bed. Only a moment later, a harsh coughing was heard and the body on the bed was nearly bent doubly. The elf winced as he thought of the ranger's broken ribs.  
  
He hurried to the man's side and tried to still his movements, gently resting his hands on small patches of his friend's body that were unhurt. The heat radiating of Aragorn was concerning the elf. The poison had cleared, but it was the illness that seemed to sap all strength from Estel's body.  
  
_Pneumonia._ Legolas mulled over the word. _So strange a name for something so deadly…  
  
_He spoke softly to his friend in elvish, noticing the effect his words had on the man- or rather, the effect the tone of his words had. He doubted Estel was clear minded from the dazed look he had seen earlier.   
  
He picked up a cloth in a basin with cool water next to the bed and wiped his friend's face with it, hoping to cool him down some. He watched the way Estel grimaced and held an empty cup under his mouth.   
  
"Go ahead, Estel. I know you want to get rid of it…" He coaxed and only a second later, the man had rid his mouth of the phlegm he had coughed up.  
  
Legolas started to carefully stroke his friend's hair away from his face, keeping up his constant murmur in hopes of calming the young ranger. He smiled as he could feel the slightest nuzzle into his palm. When wetness touched it, the smile soon disappeared and he looked on worried as he saw tears rolling down his friend's cheeks.  
  
"Estel?" He asked, not expecting an answer.   
  
There was a small intake of breath before Aragorn stilled, the only sign he was still alive being the rattle heard with every breath he took and the pained rise and fall of his chest…  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas sat back in a nearby chair and continued stroking his friend's hair.   
  
_The burns on his face have healed some… If only the rest of his injuries would heal so fast.  
  
_Aragorn was resting quietly when all of a sudden, he started twitching. Legolas, recognizing the onset of a nightmare, tried to soothe him with words and touch. It did not work and the pain lines around his eyes were getting worse, so the elf hurriedly stood up and walked to his bureau. He picked up vial with an amber coloured liquid in it and diluted it in some water, keeping his ears fixed on the figure behind him- the rattle was not diminishing. He returned to the bed and touched the young man's forehead; the fever had risen again.  
  
"Little one, wake up for me. I need you to drink something." He said softly. When there was no reaction, he spoke a little louder. "Estel!"  
  
The ranger's eyes snapped open and looked around, panicked. Legolas regretted he had frightened the man so. "Shh. I'm sorry little one, but you need to drink this." He held the cup with the mixture at his friend's mouth, but Aragorn kept his lips closed and turned his head slightly away.  
  
Legolas carefully brought his hand to the man's brow and when he did not move away from the touch, started stroking his thumb over one eyebrow. "Please Estel, drink. It will calm you and relieve your pain. You're safe here."  
  
Aragorn's eyes fixed onto him. They were still not clear, but the question they asked could not be mistaken.  
  
"You're in Mirkwood, little one. Handil and I brought you to my home, remember? Your father and brothers are here too, they are so worried about you…" Legolas trailed off.  
  
Aragorn's gaze became confused and he moved his lips- no sound came out, but Legolas could clearly recognize his name being formed. "Yes Estel, now please…" He held the cup at Estel's mouth again and this time, the man allowed liquid to be tipped in. Not too much at a time so the ranger could swallow with more ease.  
  
Legolas started stroking his friend's brow again, watching as the man's eyes fluttered closed and the chest started to rise and fall in a steady pattern. The potion would diminish his fever and make him sleep throughout the night without any nightmares.  
  
_You need to heal and get better, my friend. I don't think your family could take it if you were to leave the cycles of this world so soon…  
  
_~~~   
  
TBC


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All the palace of Mirkwood was quiet, except for one room. Servants and other elves, passing near the door of one of the guestrooms, startled when shouting voices were heard.   
  
"I'm asking you, why wait? The longer we wait, the more chance those foul beasts have at getting away!" Elladan said heatedly to his twin and Glorfindel, pacing the floor of the room in frustration.  
  
Glorfindel stood with crossed arms near the bed, thinking over what Elladan had said. Elrond had been busy with Estel, whose life was still in the balance, though the elf lord also wanted to go after the orcs. He was still a warrior in his heart and it shouted at him for retribution. "Orcs have been sighted several leagues from here. Their number is many and we need to raise a hunting party. We can't take them all on our own!"  
  
"Well, let's start! The sooner one is formed, the sooner we can leave." Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir, who sat quietly in one of the chairs, looked pained. "My heart feels torn..." He whispered.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to him. Elrohir looked his brother in the eyes and then turned to Glorfindel. "I must know if he'll be alright, but my heart yearns for revenge. I want to hunt those orcs, but…" He hit his fist on the armrest and rested his head in his hands.  
  
Elladan knelt in front of the sitting elf and tipped his head up. "Ada will do everything he can to cure our little brother, you know this."  
  
Teary eyes looked up. "But will it be enough? He's so weak…"  
  
Glorfindel walked over to the pair and rested his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Your brother is right, young one. You can do nothing for Estel; Elrond helps him as does Handil, but it is up to Estel now."  
  
He was about to say more, when there was a knock on the door. Bidding the person to enter, they watched as Thranduil entered the room. "How are you faring? I wanted to see personally if there is anything you need…"  
  
Elladan stood up and walked over to the king. "We're frustrated my Lord. We want to go after the orcs who hurt our little brother. Glorfindel tells us of orcs spied several leagues away and says they are many. We'd like your best warriors to accompany us on a hunt, with your leave."  
  
Thranduil rubbed his thumb over one eyebrow, thinking. "The spiders have grown bolder these past times and there is more trouble brewing. I need good warriors to fight them off. I can spare no more than ten warriors to accompany you, will that do?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "All right, I'll send my warriors to the stables. Meet them in an hour. I will check on the human while you prepare." He slowly shook his head. "Legolas is a good fighter, but I think his mind is more with his friend than on fighting. That and Estel seems to find much comfort in him- therefore I will bid him stay here."  
  
"That's all right. We'd like for someone he trusts to stay with him. Our father and Handil are still resting and the other elves are not so familiar to him…" Elladan trailed off.  
  
"That does not mean _we_ do not want to stay with him!" Elrohir hurriedly interjected.  
  
"However, we feel useless since there is nothing we can do for him here. So we'd rather go after the ones who did this." Glorfindel finished.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "I know, I wish you good hunting and will tell Legolas what you are planning. Till next we meet." With that, the king of Mirkwood turned around and walked to Legolas' room.  
  
Elladan looked at the others. "Well, let us prepare for the hunt!"   
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Thranduil slowly opened the door to Legolas' room. His son sat next to the bed where Elrond' youngest lay and was stroking his hair in a soothing motion, speaking softly to him in elvish. So absorbed was Legolas in speaking to his friend, that he didn't notice his father entering his room.  
  
The king walked behind his son, looking at the pale human for a moment and noticing the shivers that wracked his frame even though he was covered warmly. He laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "How is he?" He asked softly so as not to disturb the resting man.  
  
Legolas startled at the touch and turned his head to look at the person behind him. When he saw his father, a relieved smile appeared on his face. He looked back at his friend and resumed stroking his hair.  
  
"He is holding up. His fever must break soon or I fear the consequences… Lord Elrond once told me that if a fever gets too high and keeps on, humans are in danger that their brain gets damaged. I made him drink some of the medicine you prepared to get the fever down, yet I see no improvement." Legolas fell silent for a moment. "He was frightened when he woke, Ada- I wonder what he experiences when he dreams; all he seems to have are nightmares and when he is awake, he often knows not where he is."  
  
Thranduil gently squeezed his son's shoulder. "He's lucky to have a friend like you, Legolas." Thranduil walked to Legolas' bureau and started mixing some herbs, hoping that this combination would work to bring the fever down. "Orcs have been sighted several leagues from here. There will be a hunting party leaving within the hour to take care of them. Hmm, that reminds me…"  
  
Legolas' ears perked up at hearing this, but before he could say anything, Thranduil had walked out the door and hailed the first person he saw. It was Rhovanil.   
  
"Rhovanil, go and tell our elite warriors to be ready for an orc hunt within the hour. Have them chose ten warriors that will accompany the Rivendell visitors in their hunt."

  
"Yes, my Lord." Rhovanil said and hurried to do what he was told.   
  
Thranduil returned inside the room and continued with mixing the herbs. "Before you say anything, Legolas, hear me out. The twins and Glorfindel will leave with ten of our best warriors. You will stay here. The boy trusts you and you seem to be the only one he finds comfort in. Do you have anything to say to this?"  
  
Legolas looked at his father… then to Aragorn. Indecision was on his face, but at last he sighed. "Though one side of me wants to join the party, the bigger part is loathe to leave Estel. I will stay here."  
  
Thranduil smiled as he walked back to the bed, a cup in his hands. "Can you wake him? I want him to try something new that may perhaps bring the fever down." He had sweetened the mixture with honey, which would soothe the young ranger's throat and making the mixture more pleasant to swallow.  
  
Legolas brought his mouth to Aragorn's ear. "Estel? Wake up for me, will you?"  
  
A frown appeared on the ranger's face.  
  
"Just let your eyes float open, my friend. You can do it."  
  
Slowly, Aragorn's eyes fluttered open. The man took in the two figures near his bed with fever-glazed eyes, recognizing the one sitting as his friend Legolas. He just lay there, unmoving, not wanting to spend the energy he needed to breathe for something as futile as trying to move- which would only bring on more pain.  
  
"Come on, drink this for me." Legolas said as he held the cup up to the ranger's mouth and lifted his head some.  
  
A dry sting in his throat made itself known and Aragorn tried to swallow it down- not wanting to start coughing again. He was unsuccessful however and another fit took him, leaving him panting for breath afterwards.  
  
Legolas waited for the fit to pass and once more held the cup to the man's lips. Aragorn obediently drank the contents of the cup, glad when he felt the honey soothing his raw throat. Legolas carefully laid his head back down on the pillows and watched as the man's eyes closed once more.  
  
"Sleep well, little one. That no bad things will enter your dreams." He whispered, his mind straying to the hunt.   
  
~~~  
  
TBC


	9. 9

Thanks everyone who reviewed. There will be one more chapter after this one- it's evil to keep you waiting during the time I'm gone, so I started writing like crazy. I will have the last chapter posted before I leave. I hope you all like what has become of it…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel had prepared themselves, strapping their bows to their backs and wearing either swords or knives at their belts, while discussing things on the hunt. They had walked towards the stables, saddling their horses and meeting the other warriors; all prepared for battle and grim faced.   
  
Looking at the elves, Elrohir recognized some as friends of Estel. A smile formed on his lips as he remembered the trouble Estel had had to endure before he had finally gained the trust and respect of some of them. While not everyone was happy with a human in their midst, they were civil. Yet the ranger had become friends with some of the others. Handil was one of them and together with Legolas the young human had had quite some adventures- much to the chagrin of their fathers sometimes. They were trouble magnets, those three.  
  
"You all know why you have been summoned." A voice said. Elrohir looked up and saw Glorfindel speaking to the party. "A band of orcs was spotted some distance away and we believe it to be the one that attacked Strider. You know what to do when we get there. Have no mercy for them, for they will not show you any. Be swift!" With that, the blonde elf mounted Asfaloth, the others following his example and soon they were off…  
  
~~~  
  
It was several hours later when Glorfindel halted the party. He held up his hand and tilted his head- listening. He signed some orders to the rest, indicating for them to ambush the beasts. Before they took their positions, he indicated by pouting his lips that when a whistle was heard, they were to attack.  
  
Asfaloth silently reared his head when everyone was in position, seeming anxious by the nearing of the orcs. Elladan and Elrohir were restless, readying their bows- trusting their horses not to let them fall.  
  
Soon, the band of orcs was spotted by the keen eyes of the elves. They held still, keeping to the cover of the woods. When the band was near enough, Glorfindel released a whistle.  
  
More than a dozen arrows flew in only the first few seconds, hitting their targets dead on. Taken by surprise, the other orcs took some time to figure out they were under attack and started charging at the sources of the arrows- wielding their scimitars in the air while others let loose arrows of their own.  
  
Glorfindel aimed his own arrows at the beasts, when all of a sudden a black feathered arrow flew only inches past his face followed by another that touched his hair. Startled, he fell of his horse and scrambled to his feet, drawing his elven knives and preparing for hand to hand battle.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, seeing their friend down, whispered to their horses before jumping down and joining the hand combat. The horses started running towards the orcs and reared; hitting some orcs with their front legs and sometimes kicking with their hind legs.  
  
The other warriors remained hidden as long as they could, firing arrows and each time hitting their targets. There were so many orcs, but swiftly their number was decreasing. When the orcs came too near, the elves dismounted and entered the fray on the ground.  
  
The battle went on for some time, the elves more skilled and remaining uninjured- here and there a scratch or a bruise, but nothing serious.  
  
Glorfindel had just struck down one of the few remaining orcs and turned his head to see how the others were doing. He saw Elladan holding off three orcs, rage showing through on his face. _First Celebrian, now Estel… He has every right to be angry._ Seeing that the older of the twins could handle himself, he focussed on the younger one. Elrohir was fighting one big ugly looking orc, _but then, I have yet to see one that looks not foul,_ if it was even possible, the dark haired elf showed even more anger than his brother as he listened to the taunts of the orc. Glorfindel frowned- he would lose if he couldn't get his anger under control.   
  
The blonde elf ducked as another orc came at him with his scimitar, rolling over the ground and coming up behind the orc- striking him in his back with his sword. He then hurried to Elrohir, focussing on the taunts of the orc when he came near.  
  
~~~  
  
"O yes, nice elfy. Zuka will take good care of you. I will make you scream with pleasure and pain. 'Twould be so much fun in so little time!"    
  
Elrohir parried one of Zuka's thrusts with his twin blades. "I will make _you scream with pain!" He hissed between his teeth.  
  
Zuka stepped back as he dodged Elrohir's knives. "Brings back memories of only a few days ago." He smirked as he quickly took the time to stroke a piece of fabric with blood on it.  
  
Elrohir's eyes fell on the piece of fabric, examining the designs on it and the kind of fabric before his eyes widened in recognition- it was from Aragorn's shirt. He lashed out again, hitting Zuka's scimitar and immediately trying another strike.  
  
Zuka's eyes showed glee in them as he saw the recognition in his eyes. "What business did an elf have with a man? Obviously he meant something to you, or you wouldn't be this angry. Was he a good friend perhaps? Did he give you the same pleasure as he did me? Are you sad that he won't give you this pleasure anymore?"  
  
"Speak no more, you foul creature!" Elrohir shouted, not intending to tell him that Aragorn was still alive.  
  
"He enjoyed it, you know. Screamed he did- with pleasure and pain. I made him forget all about the fact he was dying. He was stubborn, you know; refused to speak to us. Even when we ~ played ~ with him. I even thought he might not be able to speak, but eventually he started screaming. Put up quite a fight he did… Perhaps I will have to visit what's left of his body when I'm finished with you, I wouldn't mind taking pleasure from him again."   
  
Elrohir was readying to strike again, when all of a sudden, the orc's eyes grew large. Its mouth fell open, blood trickling down the sides as he looked to his chest- a sword was sticking through it.  
  
Glorfindel pulled back his sword and cleaned it on the shirt of the fallen orc. He looked Elrohir in the eyes, but the elf was not looking at him. Instead, he bent near the orc and tugged the piece of fabric free. His hand closed tightly upon it as he stood up.  
  
He looked around, noticing that the others had taken care of the last orcs. They were dead.  
  
"This gives me no satisfaction." He said to Glorfindel. "No matter how many Elladan and I slaughter, it will never be enough for what they did to Amme… and Estel."  
  
Glorfindel gripped Elrohir's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know, little one. Estel will recover and your mother's at peace now, you must keep faith in that. Perhaps one day you will see her again."  
  
"And perhaps not." He said as he handed Glorfindel the piece of fabric. Then he went to the others who were preparing to go back.  
  
Glorfindel looked down at what he held, recognition dawning in his eyes. __A Elbereth…   
  
~~~  
  
TBC_


	10. 10

I'm sorry if this chapter seems to go a bit too fast (though perhaps you think that's not the case). Sigh- I really need a good nights sleep- which I really won't get if I stay up till 3:30 am and have to rise relatively early. Well, hope you enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The new medicine Thranduil had mixed finally brought down the fever Aragorn was suffering. He lay in bed now, sleeping without dreams thanks to Elrond who had woken earlier that day. The elf lord looked old and tired, unusual for an elf, no matter the circumstances.   
  
Legolas was resting in one of the guest rooms, having been forced out of the room by the older elf. He had looked haggard and pale- having gotten almost no sleep since all this had begun. Elrond had sat beside his youngest since then; glad that he still lived yet blaming himself for abandoning him when he was needed.   
  
_Estel could have died and I was resting! I should have been there for him…_ The old elf sighed and looked at the still form in the bed. The burns on the handsome face still horrified him, but they had started to heal and would luckily leave no marks. Elrond had examined Aragorn when he had entered the room; his shoulders were one big myriad of colours and would pain him for some time to come. The bonds which kept his arms to his sides would have to remain there for several days at the least- to give them a chance to heal rightly. The man's ankles were slowly healing, thanks to Thranduil.   
  
Elrond grimaced. _Estel will be bedridden for a very long time and he is _not_ going to be happy with it._ And there was no position to lay the young ranger in that would not bring on pain- the whip wheals on his back were slowly closing and still painful, along with his broken ribs. The coughing had done them no good and it was only now that Aragorn lay in a dreamless sleep that they could begin to heal. The poultices Thranduil had prepared for the wheals seemed to work, but the evidence of this brutality would remain with the man his entire life.   
  
A soft rattle could still be heard with every rise and fall of his chest, but now that the fever was nearly gone, his body's defences would start to take on that problem. Elrond stood up and walked towards the bureau, taking several herbs and bottles and mixing them in a cup. Having raised the young human, the elf lord had learned how to treat some of humans' illnesses. He walked back towards the bed and softly spoke to his son, muttering words of comfort in the man's ear.   
  
He lifted Aragorn's head slightly and held the cup against his lips. He tilted it slightly and though the sleeping human tried to move away a bit, he opened his lips to swallow the liquid. When he had drunk all, Elrond laid him back down on the pillows and picked up one of his hands, reassuring the ranger that he was not alone as much as reassuring himself that a pulse still beat beneath the clammy skin.  
  
All of a sudden, a door banging shut could be heard all throughout the palace. Elrond perked up his ears and listened…  
  
~~~  
  
When the hunting party arrived back at the palace, Glorfindel ordered the head of the warriors to report to Thranduil, wanting to see how Elrond's youngest was faring. Elrohir, who had been silent all the way back after his talk with Glorfindel, stormed off towards his appointed chambers.  
  
"Elrohir, wait! Tell me what he said!" Elladan called after his brother, knowing from Glorfindel that he had words with one of the orcs, but what the orc had said, neither were willing to disclose.  
  
Elrohir kept on walking, needing to be away from everyone at this moment. The blonde elf laid a hand on Elladan's shoulder, stopping him from following his twin.  
  
"Leave him be, Elladan. He needs time… Let's go see how your other brother is faring."  
  
Together, they walked toward Legolas' room. When they were preparing to knock on the door, a soft _Enter_ was heard from inside. Elladan pushed open the door, his eyes roaming over the room and Elrond sitting in one of the chairs until they came to rest on the figure of his youngest brother. He walked to the other side of the bed and rested his hand on the young man's forehead.  
  
"The fever has broken… How is he further?" He asked his father.  
  
Elrond sighed. "He is on the mend. His injuries will take a long time to heal, but he will not be crippled by them. The pneumonia is being fought now by his body… Aragorn will not be able to leave this bed for quite awhile."  
  
"He will not like to hear that, my Lord. You know how he is after one of his illnesses." Glorfindel said as he too came near the bed, taking in the half-open eyes staring at him.  
  
"G-glow-wing." They heard a weak and raspy voice say.  
  
Elladan was surprised to hear the soft voice of his brother, then frowned at what he had said. "What do you mean, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn kept his eyes fixed on Glorfindel, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Am'n?" He queried.  
  
Glorfindel smiled. "Yes, young one. It is indeed the light of Aman you see. I do not-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the door flew open, admitting Legolas. "How did the hunt go?" He asked before noticing the eyes watching him. "Estel! I'm so glad to see you awake!" He walked to the head of the bed and looked his friend in the eyes; they were more lucid than they had been for days.  
  
Aragorn just blinked; too tired to respond anymore.  
  
"The hunt was successful." Glorfindel informed them. "All orcs were killed and we are certain it were the ones attacking Estel." He said so softly only the elves could hear the remark. Unconsciously, he fingered the piece of cloth he had tucked up his arm brace.   
  
Legolas noticed and raised an eyebrow, recognizing the cloth as belonging to his human friend. He decided to ask Glorfindel later, when they were alone.   
  
"And where is your other half, Elladan? I could have sworn I heard him earlier."  
  
"He wants to be alone for awhile." Seeing the worried look Aragorn gave him, he assured the man. "He's alright, you know how he is after an orc hunt. He still hurts over Amme." He whispered the last, a pained look crossing both his and his father's face.  
  
"W-what happened? Why do I hurt so?" Aragorn's slurred voice asked.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You do not remember? What is the last thing you _do remember?"  
  
The ranger closed his eyes and when he did not answer for a while, the elves thought he had fallen back asleep. His eyes opened again, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I was coming home because I was getting sick. Something happened, but…"  
  
"It's all right now, Estel." Legolas reassured. "You were attacked by orcs, but Handil and I found you and brought you here."  
  
Questioning eyes searched the room, looking for the young elf. Not finding him, they met those of the archer with a tinge of worry.  
  
"Handil is all right too, my friend. He is a bit tired from using his gifts, but he will be up and about in no time."  
  
Just then, the form of the young healer elf walked through the open door. Handil indeed looked tired, but when he saw his only human friend alive and awake… well; half-awake, relief was dominant in his eyes.   
  
The man's eyes were trying valiantly to stay open. Elrond noticed this and shooed the others out of the room, walking after them to close the door.  
  
"You have seen that he will live, now let him rest. You can come back later. Elladan, please go and see if your brother is all right. He will be relieved to hear that Estel is going to be all right." He looked his son in the eye. "Tell him that Estel can't remember what happened- I'd like to keep it that way. I think he was already running a fever when he went home and that because of it, his brain didn't store the new information. It is a lucky thing…" The elf lord trailed off.  
  
Elladan nodded and went to speak with his brother.  
  
Legolas walked up to Glorfindel, but seeing the determined look in the blonde's eyes, decided not to ask- having already his suspicions.  
  
"Come, now that we know he is going to be fine, let us retire to the halls." Legolas suggested.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and followed after the young prince.  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the room, Elrond walked to his son and took up his seat once more.  
  
"You had us all scared, little one. You came out of a great battle and have won. Now all you need to do is rest- we're here if you need us."  
  
Aragorn eyes fluttered closed. "I'm so tired, Ada." He said, his words slurring even more than before- sleep was only seconds away.  
  
"Then rest, my son." Answered the elven lord, stroking the man's brow.  
  
And, closing his eyes, Aragorn did just that. Everything would be fine now…  
  
~~~  
  
THE END  
  
  
_


End file.
